Different Shades of the Same Colour
by LittleTayy
Summary: Emily finds herself in a situation she and everyone else never thought she'd be in. As she deals with everything that's going on in her life, she finds comfort and solace in a friend she never expected. WIP.
1. Suspicions

_AN: Okay, so this is my newest story. I'm giving you fair warning now, it does get dark and violent and emotionally draining and may not be for all people. The original idea came from one of my early stories, _Running Back_, which I scrapped. I recently decided to try and re-write it after learning more about the situation Emily has found herself in but more on that in my bottom AN. Please read and review but remember that this story may not be for everyone and take caution in reading. Caramel. _

* * *

**Different Shades of the Same Colour**

**Chapter One - Suspicions**

* * *

_TV Show: Here Come the Brides_

_Prompt: One Good Lie Deserves Another_

* * *

It was late when Emily Prentiss made her way into the apartment she shared with her boyfriend of a year, Harry Williams. They had moved in together two months ago, into the 3 bedroom apartment Harry already owned. Emily was hesitant though as she climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

She was late, only by half an hour but they had, had plans tonight and she knew her being late would have cancelled out their dinner reservations. Emily knew he would be angry, he did have a temper on him after all; she just hoped it was something that they could smooth over without too big of an argument. That hope however was demolished as she came face to face with a very angry and agitated Harry. The look on his face was thunderous and she knew the peaceful night she had wanted was definitely not going to happen.

"We had dinner reservations for seven o'clock Em," he informed her tightly, trying not to get too angry at her.

"I'm sorry Harry, there was just more paperwork then expected and I wanted to get it all done before tomorrow," Emily explained as she made her way towards their shared bedroom.

"Well maybe if you had been smarter and gotten more done earlier in the week this wouldn't have happened. Did you think of that _Emily_?" he spat, sneering at her name.

"_Don't _do that Harry," Emily told him sternly, dropping her briefcase and shedding her blazer. She had already anticipated the verbal lashings she would get when she realised how angry he was but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to be told such things.

"Do what? It's the truth Emily, you're stupid. You're lucky I even still love you," Harry told her angrily. He smiled as he saw her hurt expression, reveling in the knowledge that he had the power to make her hurt like that.

"You're a bastard, you know that," Emily replied weakly.

Emily hadn't been anticipating the sudden iron grip Harry had on her arm, yanking her to him. His hand dug into the skin of her right arm and Emily knew his hand would leave a mark. Harry's other hand tightly gripped her hip, keeping her lock against him. She struggled against him as he leant closer to whisper in her ear.

"Do _not_ talk back to me you bitch," he snarled at her. He pulled back, a satisfied smirk playing across his features as he saw the innate fear in Emily's eyes. He pushed her back out of his grip, watching as she hit the bedroom wall with a thud, her cheek stinging from the sudden impact.

The brunette profiler didn't move from her position against the wall as Harry left the room. She was stunned to say the least; Harry had never been violent towards her before and she didn't know how to handle it. She wanted to be angry and appalled at him but somewhere in the back of her mind every bad thing he'd ever said to or about her was playing on a continuous reel making her seriously doubt herself.

Emily jumped as she heard the front door slam shut. She had been wrapped up in her own thoughts and doubts she hadn't noticed Harry leave. Now that he was gone she thought about packing a bag and leaving, she shouldn't put up with this; the constant insults and suggestions she was stupid and worthless. However Harry had never actually physically hit her and just now he was being a little rough, it wasn't really a big deal and really all the stuff he'd said, well he was just telling the truth plus he always said sorry after he'd cooled down and realised what he'd said.

Emily stood from her position, leaning against the wall and quickly stripped down to her underwear, walking into the bathroom. She grabbed a pair of grey silk shorts and a green tank top along the way, shutting the door behind her as she turned on the shower. She spent the next half an hour in there before hopping out and making her way to bed. She lay down on her side of the bed, missing the warmth and security she felt when Harry was lying next to her. She tried not to think about it, about where he could be or what he was doing but failed miserably. She just wanted him safely back in bed with her. She ended up in tears, having to hug his pillow close as she cried herself to sleep. In that moment she had never felt more weak, stupid or worthless in her life, just like Harry had said she was.

* * *

Emily Prentiss sighed before plastering on a tired and somewhat fake smile as she made her way out of the elevator and into the BAU bullpen. Heading towards her desk, she saw Hotch and Rossi in their offices, Morgan and Garcia by the formers desk and seeing Reid's bag and coat she assumed he was in the break room, getting coffee. She sat down quietly, not wanting to bring attention to herself and the purple, blue bruise marring her features. She had tried desperately to cover the bruise with concealer and foundation but she knew that if someone were to look hard enough they'd see the offending mark.

She started on her paperwork, studiously keeping her head down, her dark hair covering her face. It was all okay until she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, inadvertently revealing the make-up covered bruise. Garcia looked up then, laughing at something Morgan had said and immediately noticed the darkish colouring of Emily's cheek. She gasped, before moving to stand beside Emily's desk.

"Oh honey," she gushed causing Emily to turn to her wide eyed. "What happened to your cheek sugar?" Garcia asked, a hand coming to rest under Emily's chin, angling her face towards her. Emily inwardly cringed at the contact and the question, instead choosing to shake Garcia's hand away.

"Nothing, I don't know what you mean Garcia," Emily replied automatically, again turning her focus back to her paperwork, effectively ending the conversation. Garcia watched her worriedly for a few minutes more before deciding to tell her suspicions to someone.

Garcia determinedly made her way to JJ's office. She was a woman on a mission and she was not going to let anything get in the way of that…No not even her chocolate God of thunder was going to stop her.

She knocked briefly, opening the door as she did. She stood in the middle of JJ's office impatiently waiting for JJ to finish her call. The other blonde looked up at the impatient tech analyst and sensing something important was going on, quickly hung up.

"Pen?" JJ asked curiously, wondering what would bring the techie to her door this early.

"I think Emily's boyfriend is hitting her," Garcia said, the words tumbling out before she could stop them. JJ sat for a moment taking it in and processing what Garcia had said. She looked at the other woman like she was crazy, trying to call on past experiences with Emily and figure out how Garcia came to that very shocking conclusion.

"Pen, what are talking about? There's no way Emi…"

"I'm serious JJ! You did not see the bruise on her cheek when she came in today or the way she tried to brush it off," Garcia argued cutting her friend off.

"Come on, there is probably a much more reasonable explanation then that, if she actually does have a bruise," JJ said attempting to placate her.

"_If_? She definitely does JJ," Garcia spat incredulously. She could not understand why JJ wasn't taking their brunette friends welfare as seriously as she was.

"Okay, I believe you about the bruise but Penelope, you can't just go around jumping to conclusions like that okay. What if Hotch or better yet Morgan were to overhear you say something like that? You know how overprotective both of them are over us… They would act first and ask questions later. Now if Harry has hit Emily, and I'm not saying he has, don't you think it would be better for us to ask her privately? She wouldn't want her personal life becoming public knowledge," JJ told her friend, hoping Penelope hadn't already said something to anyone else on the team.

"I know, I'm sorry okay but she's been different lately and I know you've noticed it too. She hardly comes out with us anymore and she's much too quite. Something is wrong JJ," Garcia told her, sagging down into the visitors chair in front of JJ's desk.

"Look, you're right, she has been withdrawn but let's just talk to her. We can't go jumping to conclusions okay. If we ask her outright if he's ever hit her you know whether the answers yes or no, she'll get angry and defensive and probably stop talking to us completely," JJ reasoned watching as Garcia seemed to accept her answer.

"I suppose you're right," Garcia concluded not entirely convinced that JJ believed her.

"We'll talk about this more later alright? Right now I've got cases to review," JJ told the other blonde, effectively ending their conversation.

Garcia nodded and silently stood from her seat. She made her way out of the office and towards her own. She knew something was wrong with her brunette friend and she was determined to find out what it was and help her; with or without JJ's help.

* * *

_AN: Right, so I'm assuming that everyone who has read this far kind of gets the gist of this story. So now a little history on the conception of this story because I feel it's needed. This story was not just started on a whim; a lot of thought was put into this and a lot of research. The initial starting point of this story came from the fact that my Health class started to study Domestic Violence. Through this class I learnt a lot about the different types of abuse that are classed as D.V. and it deeply intrigued me. It made me curious as to why men and some women feel the need to abuse their partners and spouses. Because of this curiosity this story will attempt to delve further into the mind of an abuser. I'm giving you fair warning now, so if this isn't for you don't read the following chapters._

_This story and the situation Emily has found herself in is also something I've had a little experience with and is personally close to me. I won't go into details but I definitely know the effects something like this can have on a person and surrounding family and friends. The reason I am telling you this is because I _know_ Emily will come off as OOC in this story and I know I'll probably get flamed a whole damn lot about it. A quick reason for her acting OOC is because in this story she isn't the tough, strong, compartmentalizing FBI agent she is portrayed as in the show. This story touches on her obvious insecure side and the unresolved issues from her childhood which we all know she has and how a controlling, power hungry man can exploit those insecurities. _

_Overall this story is going to get dark and complicated and I really hope people learn from this story and if anyone were to be in this situation that they have learnt to see the signs. This story will probably be quite educational as well, purely because I think more people need to be aware of the signs and the cycle of violence. _

_Oh gosh, I've rambled on enough, please forgive me. Please….enjoy…not sure if that's the right word but please read and review. I would honestly love to know people's opinions about this so please don't be afraid to comment. Thanks for reading! Caramel __. _


	2. It Was A One Time Incident

_AN: Hey people. Well I'm so sorry it took so long! I was super busy the last like...three weeks. Anyway more in my bottom AN. I would definitely like to thank my Beta, . She helped me a lot with this chapter...I felt it was lacking to begin with but she gave some good advice. Again heed the warning that things will get darker and complicated. This chapter was written to the song _Call Me Guilty by Jazmine Sullivan_. Read and review. _

* * *

**Different Shades of the Same Colour**

**Chapter Two – It Was A One Time Incident**

It was finally the end of the day and Emily Prentiss had successfully avoided anymore questions about her cheek. She was eternally grateful that JJ had managed to secure them the weekend off, meaning she could leave early.

As she packed up her stuff she noticed Garcia walk into the bullpen again. Emily tried not to sigh, this was the fifth time Garcia had been in there today and by the glances she kept throwing at her, she knew Garcia was worried.

"Hey Emily, we're all going to McCarthy's bar. Do you wanna join us?" Garcia asked expectantly.

Emily thought about it for a moment but decided against it. She wasn't really in the mood and she wanted to talk to Harry about their argument.

"Oh, not tonight Garcia. It's been a long week; I just want to go home," Emily replied slipping on her coat.

"Come on Em! You haven't been out with us in ages," Garcia retorted, "You can even invite Harry," she added as an after thought. She really wanted to see how the couple acted around each other and this would be the perfect opportunity.

* * *

"I'll see Pen but if Harry doesn't feel up to it we probably won't. Okay?" Emily told her blonde friend. The blonde nodded in agreement and watched as her brunette friend walked away.

* * *

Emily walked through her and Harry's apartment, not knowing what to expect. She was nervous, she wasn't sure if Harry would be there or not. She just hoped that he had calmed down since the night before.

"Harry?" she called cautiously as she made her way up the stairs. It was a moment later when she heard Harry respond.

"Em?" he asked, unsure with himself. Emily followed his voice to their bedroom, stopping at the doorway.

"Yeah," she said quietly as she stood, leaning against the threshold of their bedroom.

Harry was sitting on the bed, a stack of folders next to him. He quickly put them in his briefcase when he noticed Emily by the door. Upon seeing her, his face fell when his gaze landed on her bruised cheek.

"Oh Emily," he sighed, walking over to her and pulling her into his arms. She didn't resist but didn't fully embrace him either.

"Did I do that baby?" he asked pitifully. Emily didn't answer, just lowered her gaze to the ground, avoiding eye contact. Harry took that as all the answer he needed and tenderly swept a lock of hair away from her face.

"God Emily, I'm so," he started but Emily cut him off.

"Harry, don't. It doesn't matter," Emily said hastily.

"It does Emily. I was just so angry, you should have known better," He told her sternly. "I am _so_ sorry baby. I can't believe I was so physical with you. I promise I'll never do it again," he told her regretfully.

"I know Harry," Emily replied forgivingly. This time when Harry pulled her close, Emily embraced him fully.

She had been so nervous and worried that he'd still be angry with her. She had never seen him as angry as he had been last night. She was loath to admit it but she had been scared the night before. She had never been as scared as of Harry as she had been last night. However for all the awareness she had that she was scared, she wasn't about to admit that something may be wrong in her relationship.

* * *

By the time Emily and Harry made it to the bar, the rest of the team and their respective partners were already there. Garcia was the first to notice them as they walked into the crowded bar. Harrys arm was casually slung across Emily's shoulders, her arm wrapped around his waist as they leant into each other. They both looked the picture of happiness and Garcia was shocked.

She watched in awe as Emily and Harry joined the group. Harry settled in a seat next to Morgan and Emily sat comfortably on his lap. Emily had an arm thrown around his shoulders and both had smiles on their faces. They looked like a perfectly happy couple but Garcia wasn't so convinced.

"Hey Emily, Harry," Garcia said in greeting. Emily simply smiled at her blonde friend, nodding her head in greeting.

"Penelope, it's good to see you again," Harry replied smiling at the blonde. The tech analyst smiled tightly at the man in return. She didn't trust him, she didn't like him at all but because she was Emily's friend she wasn't going to say anything.

An hour and a half later the team were all on their way to drunk although they weren't overly inebriated. Garcia was the most sober of them all and she couldn't resist the urge to say something about Emily's bruise to see Harry's reaction.

"Hey Em, how's your cheek?" Garcia asked just low enough for only Emily and Harry to hear.

The tech analyst watched as Harry stiffened at the question as Emily looked towards her horrified. She smirked at the worried expression that crossed Harrys face and couldn't help but mentally congratulate her self on being right. Of course she didn't want to be right; no one wanted to be right about something like this.

"Penelope!" Emily snapped horrified that her friend had brought it up. Emily's outburst was louder then expected and caught the attention of the rest of the group. Emily glared at her friend before turning to look at the rest of the group, seeing their eyes on her she smiled tightly before standing from her seat.

"What's going on? Emily what's wrong?" JJ asked although she already had a sneaking suspicion as to what had happened. The blonde media liaison glanced at Garcia seeing her guilty expression quickly tried to remedy the situation.

"Nothing JJ, Harry and I are just…we're heading home now," she tried to sound calmer then what she really was. The team watched as the couple left quickly and Garcia saw the way Harry roughly pulled Emily by the hand out of the bar. Garcia turned back towards the table, trying to see if anyone else saw what she did. Instead she came face to face with a very angry and disappointed JJ.

"Penelope, what did you do?" JJ asked evenly in a voice low enough that no one could overhear them.

"I just asked her about the bruise," Penelope admitted, not looking at JJ.

"I thought we discussed Pen?"

"I know we did Jayje but I couldn't resist. Plus he tensed up and all when I asked about it _and _Emily got all defensive. I'm telling you he," she was cut of by JJ however.

"Stop it Penelope. We talked about this. You realise now that she is going to be even more closed off about this when we ask her? There is no way we're going to get a proper answer out of her now," JJ told her friend sternly. "Just leave her be for now okay?"

Garcia nodded her head reluctantly. She knew that what JJ was saying was true but all she wanted was to help her friend.

* * *

It wasn't until they were in the car that Harry spoke. He was trying to control his anger but one wrong thing said out of Emily's mouth and he knew he'd loose it. He couldn't believe she had told her friend about their argument and how it had gotten a little out of hand.

"You told her about our argument?" He asked roughly.

"No." Emily replied shaking her head, "She saw the bruise this morning. She asked about it but I told her it was nothing. I didn't know she'd bring it up again like that," Emily told him a hint of desperation evident in her voice.

"So she doesn't know how you got it? You didn't tell her?"

"No, I promise Harry, I never told her. I won't tell her…or anyone," Emily pleaded, taking his free hand in hers and lacing their fingers together.

"I believe you Emily, its okay," Harry replied kissing their entwined hands.

* * *

_AN: Hello again. So sorry it took so long! Well, I was on camp for a week and that's where the first part of this chapter was written. Then after that I was working like, everyday and just didn't have the time to finish the chapter until now. SO this chapter is a bit shorter then I would have liked but I don't think there's much more I could have added. Please let me know what you think though._

_Oh and that reminds me. I want to know how much you guys reading know about domestic abuse; so I want you all to tell me what types of abuse you've seen Emily go through in the two chapters on here. You don't have to if you don't want to but I hope you do. I'll tell you the types at the end of the next chapter. :) _

_Please read and review. :) Caramel. _


	3. Dirty, Abused and Worthless

_AN: Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait between chapters. I re-wrote this chapter numerous times and I guess you'll see why soon. Thanks to all my reviewers; DreamerChild88 (and yes the three types of abuse were right, well done), lolyncut, TheRandomOne1, , smg55. I would also to mention I skipped about four months forward from the last chapter._

**_WARNING: This chapter contains what I consider to be a graphic rape scene and should not be read by anyone under 17. Please continue in caution and if this is not something you want to read then I suggest just skipping this chapter and waiting for the next one._**

* * *

**Different Shades of the Same Colour**

****

Chapter Three – Dirty, Abused and Worthless

* * *

It had been over three months since the _incident_ as Emily silently referred to it. She and Harry hadn't talked about it again and he hadn't laid a hand on her in all that time either which she was grateful for as well. That night he had scared her more then she was willing to admit, she had never seen that side of him, he had never been so physically angry with her before and she was just glad it hadn't happened again.

In fact, if anything, their relationship had gotten stronger then it had been before. They were doing so well that Harry had even proposed to her and of course she had said yes. She had been reluctant at first to let the team know of their engagement, she was worried about what Penelope's reaction would be and when she'd told them she hadn't been wrong. Penelope hated the idea, of course she hadn't told her in so many words but Emily knew the truth, she knew Penelope didn't like Harry but she didn't care what the blonde tech analyst thought anymore.

The whole situation had caused a major rift between the two and it was getting bigger by the day. Everyone on the team had noticed but didn't know how to approach both women about it which left JJ in the middle to deal with them. The once close trio was severely divided and as much as the men of the team wanted to know what was going on they knew the women had to sort it out between themselves. It was this tension that had JJ worried about what was going on with her two best friends and if maybe, Penelope's earlier accusations against Emily's now fiancé were true.

Emily was happy though, except for her confrontations with Penelope but they were far and few in between now, which the brunette profiler was grateful for. She just didn't understand why Penelope didn't like Harry; he had done nothing to Penelope that would make her hate him. The profiler desperately wanted to know what Penelope's problem with Harry was but she was afraid that if she asked the blonde tech analyst would bring up the _incident _again.

Emily was just glad that she could now escape Penelope's judging gaze for another few hours before she had to be back at work. Walking out through the glass doors of the BAU Emily felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She decided to ignore it, too much on her mind at the moment to have a conversation with anybody, especially if it was her mother. Not checking her phone though was the biggest mistake she'd made in months.

"You didn't answer your phone," was the first thing Emily heard as she made her way into the apartment she shared with Harry.

Her eyes widened at the hint of anger in Harrys voice, the last time she'd heard that was over three months ago before the _incident_. She smiled a small smile at him, trying to placate his mood, she was tired and wrung out, and she did not want to fight. She moved in front of him and dropped her bag by the door as she wound her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry baby, it must have been in my bag and I didn't hear it ring," she told him hoping he'd leave it at that.

Surprisingly he nodded in understanding, kissing her head as he led through to the lounge room. He sat on the couch, pulling her down onto the couch beside him, holding her hands in his tightly. Emily smiled nervously as Harry stared at her for longer then she was really comfortable with. She couldn't discern his mood or what he was thinking and that made her somewhat uneasy. After what felt like forever Harry finally spoke.

"I've been thinking Emily," he started excitedly, "I want us to have a baby."

Emily wasn't sure she'd heard him right; he didn't just say he wanted a baby…_did he?_ They had only been engaged for two or so months, this was really fast but she did want a child and she wasn't getting any younger; she just wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

"What? A baby? Harry…don't you think that's a bit fast. I mean we-" Emily started but was cut off as Harrys hands tightened around hers.

"You don't want a baby?" Harry practically growled, daring her to say something wrong.

"Of course I do Harry…I just don't think now is the right time," she admitted, looking away as she chose her words carefully.

Harry however was not happy with her answer, standing urgently and pulling her roughly up against his chest. His grips on her wrists were tight and Emily struggled against them in fear. Harry lowered his head to her ear as Emily turned her head away, whispering dangerously as he spoke.

"I think now's the _perfect_ time Emily," he told her fiercely as he started to pull her towards their shared bedroom.

Emily struggled against Harry as he dragged her towards the bedroom. She knew what his intentions were and she couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with it. She was scared shitless of Harry in that very moment, more scared then she had been months ago when he'd been rough with her.

'Harry, please don't do this. Please,' Emily begged as he tightened his grip on her waist. She tried to pull out of his arms but he was too strong and she didn't stand a chance. He threw her roughly onto the bed, his hand immediately going to her throat to keep her from moving.

'I am your fiancée Emily and you will obey me. Do you understand?' He growled as he tore her shirt from her body.

Emily wanted desperately to hit at him and kick him off of her but she knew she couldn't. She was frozen with terror; she couldn't understand how a simple conversation had turned into this. She didn't want to believe that her fiancé, the man she loved, was forcing her to have sex with him. She closed her eyes as her slacks and panties were pulled off of her body too. She was completely naked now and she could feel his hot breath and cold hands all over her body. She shivered in terror as his lips descended upon hers, taking them in a rough kiss. She felt a hand travel down her body, across her stomach, over her hip and rest on her thigh, giving it a little squeeze. The hand then journeyed upward reaching it's destination as Harry spread her legs with his knees.

As Harrys fingers danced over her opening she reacted violently, pushing at his chest with all her might, trying to make him stop. This just angered Harry however and he quickly trapped her hands in his, squeezing them so tightly together she knew they'd bruise a deep purple. He thrust two fingers inside of her without warning causing tears to spring to her eyes and his lips to crash to her again to muffle her pained cry.

'You're wet, baby. I didn't know you liked it so rough Em,' Harry sneered as he pulled away from the kiss. Emily turned her head away from his evil sneer, not wanting him to see as her teardrops hit the pillow beneath her head.

He used his fingers a few minutes longer before roughly entering her. He thrust hard and fast as she wriggled in pain beneath him, something he failed to notice. He came in a matter of minutes with an animalistic growl, biting into her shoulder as he did. He rolled off her exhausted, falling asleep quickly as an arm rested across her waist, stroking her stomach affectionately.

Emily lay in the bed beside him too scared to move a muscle. She was terrified and in shock; she felt dirty and abused and worthless. Her body was wracked with the shakes as she sobbed silently into the night, more confused then ever before.

* * *

The sun shone brightly into the bedroom, the light caressing Emily's violated and battered body. Her eyes fluttered open as she groaned in pain, the deep ache between her legs on her thighs making it hard to move. She glanced nervously around the room scanning to see if Harry was still there. She was silently grateful he wasn't, she didn't know what to do or how to act around him anymore. She didn't understand had had happened last night so she chose to simply just try to ignore it.

She slowly and carefully pushed herself up and off the bed, stepping over her torn underwear and rumpled clothes to get to her closet. She rifled aimlessly through her closet, grabbing the first shirt and blazer she came across, moving on to her slacks and underwear she grabbed the first things in front of her also.

She walked almost robotically to her bathroom, too catatonic to think of anything else but how much she wanted to wash away the filth upon her body. The brunette knew she shouldn't have a shower, knew she needed to report what had happened to the police but a traitorous voice in her head told her no one would believe her. The voice told her she was just a worthless, useless whore who let her fiancé smack her around. It told her, her team would never believe her and that she would have to leave the FBI because she was useless and despite everything, the BAU, her team was all she had left now, besides Harry and she just couldn't bear to lose them.

Stepping into the shower, the hot stinging spray burning her body she couldn't help but think about what Harry had done. She grabbed the wash cloth from the side of the shower and started to frantically rub at her skin. She could feel his hands gripping her waist, his teeth nipping at her chest; his legs forcing her own apart and she couldn't stand the feeling of him still touching her. She scrubbed at her body till it was almost all red raw, trying desperately to wash away the memory as the inside of her thighs ached painfully as a reminder.

Her hand dropped the wash cloth to the floor of the shower as her trembling body slowly sank down to the floor too. Emily curled her legs up to her chest her arms wrapping around them tightly. Her head rested atop her knees, her long raven hair shielding her face as she finally let the tears she'd been holding back fall. She felt abused, broken, disgusting, useless, dirty, violated, and worthless and about a dozen other adjectives as well. Most of all though she felt the overwhelming sense of being trapped.

* * *

_AN: WOW. I've never even written smut before so I don't know how I managed to write that rape scene. I hope I handled the scene in a way that wasn't trivialising what was happening or anything, that was not the intention. I hope you can all see now why it took me so long to write this chapter. Writing a chapter and scene like this was so very hard and I hope that I've written it well...in a way that wasn't too painful to read. _

_Okay now to my reviewers; DreamerChild88 - those were the right types of abuse although I didn't want physical to be too present in the first few chapters but it's good that you knew them. lolyncut - I'm sorry to say that no matter whether Garcia keeps her mouth shut Emily is still going to get hurt and tremenduously at that. Also, the reasons for her staying in such a relationship will be revealed over time but I guess you'll just have to keep reading. _

_So, I have another question for my readers. What is the Cycle of Violence? Now this will be mentioned in a later chapter but I just want to know what my readers already know, so I know how much detail I should go into when talking about it. _

_Again I'm so sorry for not updating faster but please review. CT. :)_


	4. Denial

**Different Shades of the Same Colour  
Chapter 4 – Denial**

It was twenty passed eight when Emily walked through the glass doors of the BAU. She wore a turtle neck sweater, to cover the red hand marks on her neck and her usual dark slacks. Her hair was perfectly straightened and her make up heavier than usual to hide her red rimmed eyes and the dark bags encircling them.  
She saw the rest of the team at their desks or in their offices and studiously avoided looking at any of them. Sitting down at her desk she had this inane fear that if any of them were to look her in the eye they would know what happened. Silently she made the decision to avoid eye contact with any of her team and to avoid as much interaction with them as possible for a few days; she couldn't let them see her as weak and helpless.  
She engrossed herself in work, ignoring the rest of the team as much as possible. That ignoring however was shot to pieces as JJ scurried through the bullpen, a folder inches thick in her hand. The team had a case, and by the looks of it an urgent one and Emily knew she would probably be forced into interacting with the team.  
'Conference room, ten minutes guys,' JJ announced as she walked along the catwalk towards Hotch's office.  
Emily looked up, startled at first before swiftly moving from her seat to get more coffee. She took her time in the break room, trying to avoid any conversation before they started the briefing. She watched as JJ and Hotch left his office before making her way in to the conference room.  
She sat between Morgan and Reid, keeping eyes almost solely focused on the case file in front of her. She looked over the bodies, her mind drifting as she did so. She was so disconnected she didn't notice the rest of the team leave or Morgan talking to her until his hand met her shoulder, causing her to jump in her seat.  
'I'm sorry, what were you saying?' Emily asked as she glanced up at Morgan, trying to control her anxious breaths.  
'I was just asking if you were all right princess. You seemed a bit spacey,' Morgan replied his brow creasing in confusion and worry at Emily's behaviour.  
'I'm fine, just tired,' she told him, quickly gathering her things and making her way out of the briefing room.  
Morgan stood watching after her in confusion. He could tell something was wrong with the brunette and he wanted to know what. Watching her fiddling at her desk he made a mental note to ask JJ or Garcia about when the case was over.

* * *

Emily was silently grateful that the case had taken close to four days to solve. She was grateful because it was four days not having to face Harry after what had happened. In those four days she had delved further into denial, telling her self that they'd had rough sex and he hadn't forced himself on her, taking what he wanted. She was completely in denial about what had really happened and despite what she knew it really was she was still in love with him.

She sighed as she exited the elevator with the rest of the team and made her way into the bullpen. She dropped into her seat and got to work on her report, it was only five in the afternoon but she didn't want to be stuck doing her report tomorrow. She worked solidly, ignoring the team so she could be done by at least seven, she wanted to be home as soon as she could; she didn't think she could stand the teams looks and asking her if she was okay for much longer. She just needed a few days to her self before she could face them properly again.

Just like she had planned, it was a quarter to seven when she finally finished her report. She printed it out and took the file up to Hotch, he needed to sign off on it but she was hesitant to be around him without the presence of any one else. She knew he had noticed something was wrong, they all had but as her superior she knew he'd ask out of concern for her well-being and the teams.

She knocked on the door as she entered, sticking her head in first as Hotch gestured her into his office. She gave him a small smile, still not looking him in the eyes as she handed him her report.

He looked up at her, trying to catch her eye but just like the four days previous she avoided all eye contact. As she turned to leave Hotch just had to ask because he just knew there wasn't something right with Emily, he knew she was hiding something.

"Are you okay Prentiss?" he asked curiously.

She glanced briefly over her shoulder as she stopped at his door, "Fine sir," she told him.

Hotch didn't believe her for a second but she was already out the door before he couldn't question her on her obvious lie.

* * *

It was a quarter to eight when Emily finally got home and all she wanted was to lay down and sleep. It had been a long few days and the fact that she wasn't sleeping hadn't helped at all. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Harrys anger filled eyes as he tossed her upon their bed. Outwardly she had told her self it was just rough sex, _really _rough sex but deep down she knew the truth, she just wasn't ready to face it yet.

Walking into the apartment the first thing she noticed was Harry's bag and coat on the sideboard. She dropped her things by his and cautiously made her way through the apartment. She checked the downstairs and didn't find him so figured he'd but upstairs in the study or the bathroom or their bedroom. She silently hoped he was already asleep in their bed because she desperately wanted more time to prepare herself to talk to him.

Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side and he was just coming out of their bathroom as she reached the top step. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and despite everything Emily still couldn't help herself from staring at his well formed abs. It took less then a moment for Harry to look up and see Emily standing before him, causing his face to wash with regret and guilt.

"Emily," he gasped rushing to her but not touching her.

He knew he had crossed the line the other night and he wasn't sure how well she'd respond to him. He hadn't meant to go that far, he hadn't meant to _rape_ her but he'd just gotten so angry and he hadn't been able to stop himself. He did regret it though; he had never thought he'd be capable of doing something like that to the woman he loved. He wasn't going to lie though, the power trip he'd gotten had been like nothing he'd ever felt before. The fact that he had the power to do whatever he had wanted with her, in that moment, was honestly, addictive.

"I'm so sorry about the other night. I went too far, I should have never-"

"Don't!" Emily cut him off, "Don't say it. It was…it was just, _rough sex_. Do you understand? Nothing else, so we can just forget about it," Emily told him, not looking him in the eyes.

"But Emily?" Harry questioned, not sure what to make of the situation now that the brunette wanted to pretend it had never happened.

"Just pretend like that night ever happened Harry because in my book it didn't," she told him as she brushed passed his towel-clad body.

Harry stared after her in shock. She was seriously telling him to forget the fact that he had raped her. She wanted to pretend that it had never happened and in doing so gave him permission to do whatever he wanted now because he knew, _he knew_, she would never tell anyone. She had just, unknowingly given Harry free reign to do whatever he wanted because she was always going to pretend it never happened and that was the biggest mistake she'd ever made.

* * *

_AN: It's short I know but from now on I think the chapters will be getting longer. I would also like to say this chapter was really more of a filler chapter and a foundation chapter for what's to come. I promise next chapter will be more of the team worrying about Emily, and I hope you all picked up on the fact that Hotch and Morgan are both seeing a change in Emily, not just Garcia and JJ. _

_Um, as for the question I asked last chapter...I'll answer that in my next chapter, which I'm hoping to get up in a week. Two at the most. Please review! CT. _


	5. Controlling Behaviour

_AN: This was written to the song, _Face Down_by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Good song, listen to it! :)_

* * *

**Different Shades of the Same Colour**

**Chapter Five - Controlling Behaviour**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Harry had forced himself on Emily and they had talked about it since that night after the case. Emily's bruises had faded and she'd locked that night away in one of her little boxes and Harry had been nothing loving and caring since then.  
He had intentionally lulled Emily into a false sense of security, waiting for the perfect time to exert control over her again. He wouldn't go as far as he had that first time, instead he'd do something simpler, less violent. He knew there were hundreds of ways he could subtly control Emily without even having to physically touch her and she was about to learn that very soon.

* * *

Emily walked out of the bathroom in just her bra and panties, towel drying her damp hair. She made her way to the wardrobe, rifling through the contents before picking her outfit for the day. She picked black slacks, classic work pants for her and a tight red tank top. She had just slipped the slacks on when Harry walked in, leaning against the doorframe.  
'Are you going to wear that top?' he asked, his voice deliberately laced with disgust. He in fact loved that top on her, red really was her colour, she looked sexy as hell in it but he didn't want her co workers seeing her dressed like that. Plus it was time to see just how far he could take it with his controlling behaviour.  
'Yeah, why?' she asked as she picked it up, turning to look at him confused.  
'It makes you look like a slut,' he told her non-chalantly.  
'What? Harry,' she started but stopped when he walked over and tore the top from her grasp.  
'I don't want you wearing that to work anymore,' he replied, tossing the garment back onto the bed. Grabbing her somewhat roughly he pulled her towards the wardrobe, 'I'm sure I can find something more suitable for you in here instead,' he told her as he started rifling through her clothes.  
'Harry stop. I've worn that to work hundreds of times. I know what's suitable,' she argued, clearly annoyed and frustrated with her fiancé.  
'See I think you're wrong Emily,' he hissed her name, 'I think you like dressing like that, like a slut because you like to get attention from your male colleagues. Don't think I haven't noticed the looks your male team mates give you,' he all but growled at her.  
'I don't know what you're talking about Harry,' Emily insisted, suddenly feeling very cornered.  
'Liar. What about that Agent Morgan huh? I've seen the way he watches you and the way you flirt. You're practically begging him to fuck you aren't you, you dirty slut?' Harry growled as he backed Emily up against the wardrobe door. He could visibly see her shrink away from him, trying to make her self smaller against his admittedly larger frame. He had to repress a smirk as he watched her wide, alarmed eyes glance around in panic, trying to find an escape route. He was so tempted to hit her, slap her right across her pale cheek and watch as the red bloomed and formed into his handprint. He didn't though, he couldn't risk leaving a mark on her yet, there was still a chance she'd leave him, so he'd wait till they were married, she wouldn't dare leave him then.  
'Morgan and I are just friends Harry. You know that,' she pleaded, panic in her voice.  
'Do I?' he asked eerily. Backing off he pulled an ugly brown turtle neck off the hanger and thrust it into her chest, 'Put this on,' he demanded, 'From now on you don't wear anything I don't approve first. Is that understood?' he asked authoritatively and despite herself Emily nodded quickly.  
As Harry once again left their bedroom, Emily pulled the sweater over her body, wondering what on Earth had happened. The name- calling wasn't new, he'd already called her every name under the sun but the sudden jealousy of her co-workers and picking her clothes certainly was. She wondered what had brought this on, why he'd suddenly felt the need to become jealous over her friends and what she wore around them. The little voice inside of her head, that soundly eerily like Harry, told her maybe she had been acting out of place with her colleagues and hadn't been acting like a respectable fiancée after all. So setting off to work that day she decided to create new boundaries between the group of people she called family.  
In her mind she made a list of things _not_to do; there would be no unnecessary touching; including hugs, hand holding or friendly pats on the back. There would no longer be any innocent flirting or teasing towards Morgan, Reid, Rossi or Hotch anymore. Last but not least, no calling any of the team by their first names anymore either. That was going to be hard though, she called nearly all of the team by their first name at some point, excluding Hotch because he's her superior. Driving in the direction of Quantico she knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Emily made her way through the glass doors of the BAU trying to be inconspicuous. Of course that was hard to do when everyone else was gathered in the bullpen and she was the last one to arrive but still she tried. She strode to her desk and dropped her bags underneath it as she sat down, not glancing at her teammates.  
'Morning Princess,' Morgan greeted as he spun around to look at her in his chair. Garcia was leaning against his desk and JJ leaning against Reid's. Rossi had been leaning on her desk but moved when he saw her approach so was now standing awkwardly between her and Morgan's desks.  
'Good morning,' she replied dully not look away from her desk. She completely missed the confused looks her team mates gave one another. She tried to focus on her work but she knew the team were watching her, subtly was _not_ their strong point.

"You alright Em?" JJ asked as she came to stand beside the dark haired profiler.

"Yeah fine," Emily replied, glancing around at the team with a tight and polite smile, one that each and every one of them knew it was as fake as a bottle blonde in California.

Emily turned back to her work, trying to ignore the rest of the team. She knew it was going to be hard, the team were nothing if not persistent and she knew they wouldn't just take her retreating from them laying down. In fact if she was honest with herself she didn't really want them to just leave her be and she didn't really want to pull away from them but that's the way it was going to be for now.

* * *

_AN: I know I said the chapters would be longer but I tried writing this longer and it just wasn't flowing so I split it in two. Chapter Six, should be up in the next couple of days but no promises. Also, the next chapter is mainly the team so I'm sure you'll like that. _

_Now, I promised to answer what the Cycle of Abuse was in this chapter and here it is; The Cycle of Abuse consists of about 4 stages - Phase 1: Tension Building, break down of communication, abusee becomes fearful, attempts to placate abuser. _

_Phase 2: Incident, consists of verbal, emotional, physical abuse, anger, blaming, arguing & threats and intimidation. _

_Phase 3: Reconciliation, abuser apologises, gives excuses and blame, denies the incident happened, says it's not as bad as what the abusee said it was. _

_Phase 4: Calm, also known as the 'Honeymoon' period, incident is 'forgotten' and no abuse takes place. _

_So, there you go. I hope that helps anyone out there reading this that may be going through a similar situation. Just remember that you don't have to suffer in silence. Peace. :) CT._


	6. The Worry of Good Friends

**Different Shades of the Same Colour**

**Chapter Six – The Worry of Good Friends**

* * *

"Hey Emily, the four of us are going to lunch," Morgan started gesturing to JJ, Reid and Penelope behind him; "Do you wanna come?" he asked her.

Emily stayed still and silent for a moment, figuring out what she was going to do. She knew she shouldn't go even though she really wanted to. In the back of her mind she could hear Harry telling her not to go. With a sigh she finally glanced at Morgan, shaking her head.

"No, thank you," she replied meekly, smiling a little as she spoke.

Morgan looked a little stunned at the rejection. Emily was usually all for lunch with the team but then again she hadn't been herself lately either.

"Uh, okay. Did you want me to get you anything?" Morgan asked hoping she'd engage in more than yes and no answers.

"No," came her short reply, still not looking at him.

Morgan's brow creased in confusion, not sure what to think but letting it go. Maybe she just wasn't feeling sociable, he thought, it happened to all of them. He left her desk awkwardly, making his way over to his other three team mates. Reid and JJ threw questioning glances to him, silently asking why Emily wasn't coming. He shrugged his shoulders as they started walking away, not noticing Emily watching after them longingly.

* * *

"Is it just me or is Emily avoiding us?" Morgan asked as he took a sip of his soda.

"It's not just you sugar," Penelope replied solemnly, glancing sideways at JJ.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Morgan asked watching the interaction between JJ and Garcia curiously.

JJ gave a shrug, biting her lip as she spoke, "I don't really know. She stopped talking to me too."

"Why?" Reid was the one to ask now.

"I'm not really sure. It was just after-"

"After she stopped talking to me," Penelope interrupted, looking sullen at the thought of her ex-best friend.

"What happened? You three use to be inseparable," Morgan commented, silently wondering what had happened between the three friends. He knew something was up and his suspicions were confirmed by Garcia's next words.

"Harry fucking Williams is what happened," she muttered darkly.

* * *

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough for Emily. She was feeling uncomfortable and most definitely like an animal in a cage at a zoo. It felt as if everyone was looking at her, watching her every move and she couldn't handle it. Making her way out of the bullpen and towards the elevator she felt her cell phone vibrate, taking it out as she pressed the down button.

"Prentiss," she answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Where are you?" the voice asked dangerously and Emily immediately knew it was Harry.

"I'm still at Quantico," she replied quietly, glancing around her nervously.

"It's already six, I told you we had reservations for seven," Harry growled, "Get home as fast as you can," he told her angrily.

"You didn't tell me we had reservations," she scoffed angrily.

"I'm telling you now," he ground out and Emily quickly realised she'd just crossed the line.

"I'm sor-" Emily started but Harry cut her off.

"Shut up. Do not back chat me again. Understand?" Harry spat dangerously.

"Yes," Emily replied meekly over the phone, "I'll be home soon," she told him, hoping no one had overheard her conversation as she stepped into the elevator.

Unbeknownst to her, Morgan had overheard everything from his spot behind the corner. He'd not heard Harrys end of the conversation but by just the sound of Emily's voice he could tell they were having an argument. However, what he hadn't counted on was the submissive tone that Emily used while talking to her fiancé and he didn't like it; not at all. The short conversation reminded him of what Penelope had said at lunch and now he really wanted to know exactly what Penelope had meant.

* * *

_AN: Wow. I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I did have this chapter written up a while ago but then my computer messed up and I had to re-write it. :( I also know this is ridiculously short but it was never going to be longer. I really hope there are still some readers out there after my long absence! :)_

_So, I have a question to pose to the readers; what do you think Harry's job should be? He really needs a job because it'll probably feature at some point in the future and as of right now I have zilch on the job front for him. I'd prefer something respectable though, like he at least needs a college degree maybe because although Emily isn't all snobby and stuff, she's still a rich Ambassador's daughter and I'm sure she's got standards or at least her family do. Basically that rules out things like, janitors, garbage men, gas station attendants etc. etc. So if you have any ideas let me know! :) _

_Please review! LT. :) _


	7. Bruise Pristine

**Different Shades of the Same Colour**

**Chapter Seven – Bruise Pristine**

* * *

It was late when a knock on the door sounded through Jennifer Jareau's house. She'd just put Henry to bed and Will was in the shower, leaving only herself to answer the door. She checked the time, only eight and wondered who it could be. Opening the door she was surprised to see a teary eyed Emily with her go bag, on her door step.

"Em? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" JJ asked as she ushered the brunette inside.

"I'm sorry to turn up like this JJ but I didn't have anywhere else to go," Emily apologised as she followed JJ into the lounge room.

"Em, its fine, honestly," JJ reassured her, "Now tell me what happened. Was it something to do with Harry?"

Emily looked away then, sighing as she sat on the sofa, her go bag on the floor beside her. She was biting her lip and JJ could tell she was trying not to bite her nails. Looking up at JJ she took a deep breath before speaking.

"Harry and I had a fight," Emily finally reveals.

"What did you two fight about?" JJ asked, concerned like any good friend would be. She was a little confused though, mainly because they hadn't talked much lately but she wasn't about to turn the brunette away.

"He wants to move up the wedding. He wants to get married in less than a month Jayje!" Emily exclaimed eyes wide in a panic.

"Is that such a big problem?" JJ asked not completely sure where the brunette was going with the conversation or the appropriate response.

"I don't know Jennifer," Emily sighed, leaning back on JJ's soda in defeat. "I just don't think I'm ready right to get married, you know?"

* * *

"What's this about Derek?" Penelope asks, concerned by the serious look on Derek's face. It's not very often he looks this serious with her unless working on a tough case and she's really worried.

"What did you mean earlier when I asked you what was up with Emily?" he asked pointedly.

"Nothing," Penelope lied, looking away from the profiler.

"Don't lie to me Pen. What the hell is going on? You, Emily and JJ have all been acting differently for months now and it's starting to worry me," Derek shot back, basically pleading to be let in on the situation revolving around the three women.

"Look, Emily and I had a bit of a fight okay and now JJ's stuck in the middle that's all," Penelope told him, only omitting a few details.

"What did you guys fight about? Harry?" Derek asked, remembering Penelope's earlier comment.

"Derek," Penelope sighed, giving him all the answer he needed.

"What? Did he hit on you and JJ? Does he not like you? Give me something baby girl," he pleaded trying to piece together the puzzle.

"No, no Derek, nothing like that."

"Then what? Did he hurt her or something?" Derek asked, hoping it wasn't true but he could tell just from the tech analysts' body language he'd strayed down the right path.

"Please tell me he didn't hurt her," Derek cried in disbelief.

"I don't know Derek!" Penelope sobbed, turning away from him embarrassed.

"Well than just tell me what you do know Mama," the profiler replied gently, trying to calm his blonde friend down.

"She had a bruise okay, on her cheek. She'd covered it with make-up and everything but I could still see it. I asked her about and she got all defensive on me, saying it was nothing. Then I asked her about it again, in front of Harry and she, God Derek, she look terrified of me," Penelope practically whispered, upset.

* * *

It was nearing nine when JJ and Emily decided to head to bed. JJ had set the brunette up in the spare bedroom and was just opening the door to bring her another pillow when she saw it. Emily had just been pulling her sleeping shirt down, her back to JJ and the door, as the blonde walked in.

"Shit, Em, what happened to your back?" the blonde gasped, dropping the pillow on the bed and lifting the back of Emily's shirt to see the blue, black bruise forming.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked confused, letting JJ lead her to the full length closet mirror. Turning her around, JJ pulled up the back of her shirt again and gestured for Emily to look and sure enough a massive blue, black bruise was forming along her back.

"How the hell did that happen?" JJ asked, trying to keep her anger in check.

_Emily cringed as Harrys grip on her wrists tightened. He glared at her angrily, as she tried to fight of his grip. _

"_Harry, please, let me go," Emily spat at him, equally as angry as he was now. _

_Harry however didn't say anything, instead pushed her back, hard until she slammed into the kitchen counter, wincing as the granite connected with her back. She stood stunned, trying to control the tears pooling in her eyes as Harry turned away from her. _

"_Get out." _

"_What?" Emily muttered confused, "Harry what are you-"_

"_I said GET OUT, Emily," Harry bellowed angrily, causing Emily to grip the counter behind her in fear, "I don't want to look at you right now."_

"_Harry, I'm sorry. Please," she begged, reaching out to touch his arm but he pushed her away again sending her tumbling into the wall this time. She watched silently as he left the room, heading towards his study before she grabbed her keys off the counter and headed towards the front door, tears falling silently. _

"I um, I don't know. I must have bumped something," Emily lied, although it was less than stellar. Pulling her shirt back down she turned to JJ, a polite smiling gracing her face. "Thanks for letting me stay JJ. I think I'll get some sleep now," Emily told her quietly as she ushered the blonde from the room.

"Are you sure? We could stay up and eat ice cream and watch sappy movies?" JJ suggested hopefully.

"I'm really tired," Emily replied, faking a yawn.

"Okay then, I'll see you in the morning," JJ replied, smiling worriedly at her friend.

As the door closed JJ pulled out her cell and headed for her and Will's room, dialling a familiar number. Once she was safely in her room, Will already sleeping, she hit call and waited for the other end to pick up. Anxiously she bit her lip, as she heard the familiar voice of her friend.

"What can I do for you JJ?"

"I think you were right about Harry, Pen."

* * *

_AN: Hey readers! Pretty fast update for me right? ;) Hehe. Thanks to all the reviews! I'm so glad people are still reading. Now, I'd just like to acknowledge that the title of this chapter actually came from the title of another fic over at The O.C. fandom. I didn't mean to rip it off but I just thought the wording fitted so well for this chapter. _

_Also, this is set after the last chapter but I've just skipped a few hours. I may revisit those hours in flashbacks over the next few chapters and I may not but yeah. _

_Oh, another thing, I can't decide between a lawyer and an executive of a company or business for Harrys job. So yeah, help me out a little, which do you think he should be? _

_Please review! Love ya, LT. :)_


	8. Running Back

**Different Shades of the Same Colour**

**Chapter 8 – Running Back**

* * *

It was dark in the room Emily was currently occupying, with only the occasional slivers of moonlight leaking in. She couldn't sleep, whether from the discomfort of sleeping on her back or the missing body beside her, she wasn't sure. She supposed it was a mixture of both and despite their fight and unintentional bruises he'd given her, she wished he was lying next to her.

She could no longer sleep without him and she felt weak, like she'd betrayed herself, with the way she needed him now. They spent all of their time together, outside of work, now and she'd grown helplessly dependant on him. It was so unlike herself that she didn't know what to do about it or if she even wanted to go back to the way she was.

She couldn't be alone, that was one thing she knew, and she wouldn't be able to stand being on her own again. The only logical option in her mind was to stay with Harry. She did love him; she honestly did, so she doesn't see why it matters when they get married, because there was never doubt she wouldn't marry him.

Making up her mind, she lays still in the bed, trying her hardest to control her breathing. She hopes that now she's made a definite decision she'll be able to fall asleep quickly. Closing her eyes to help the process, sleep quickly claims her for a restless night.

It was almost eight when Emily ventured downstairs, showered and dressed. Walking into the kitchen she smiled at the sight before her. JJ was seated with Henry on her lap, feeding him his breakfast of yoghurt and bananas, while Will stood by the grill cooking bacon and eggs. The smell of bacon and eggs reached Emily's nose and immediately made her stomach churn, making her feel queasy. Shrugging it off, she continued into the kitchen and sat beside JJ, smiling at Henry as she did.

"Good morning," she greeted, taking a deep breath through her mouth as she tried not to smell the bacon and eggs cooking.

"Morning," JJ greeted, then looked down at Henry, "Say hello to Aunt Emily, Henry?" she cooed.

"Hello Aunt Em'ly," Henry greeted shyly, looking down at his breakfast.

"Good boy, Henry," JJ encouraged before looking back up at Emily. "How are you this morning?" she asked casually.

"Alright. Better," Emily replied, crinkling her nose as the smell of cooked bacon hit her senses again, making her feel queasier than before. "A little queasy," she joked as JJ shot her look at her crinkled nose.

"Queasy?" JJ questioned, as she watched her brunette friend closely.

"Yeah, it just came on suddenly," Emily chuckled, "Probably because I haven't eaten yet."

"Yeah, probably," JJ agreed absentmindedly.

Breakfast was a quite affair as the three adults ate in silence, little Henry chattering away as he ate now no longer shy around the brunette. Will finished first, taking Henry to get cleaned up, while JJ and Emily talked.

"So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to talk to Harry?" JJ asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Well, I'm gonna go home and apologise," Emily told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Apologise for what?" JJ asked incredulously.

"There's no doubt I'm going to marry him Jayje. I shouldn't have made such a big deal about the wedding," Emily replied, trying to convince herself and JJ.

"Emily, it's your wedding too. You have a right to have a say about when you want to get married," JJ told her firmly, not liking the completely submissive way Emily was talking.

"I suppose but it's just a wedding. It's the marriage that counts, isn't it?" Emily asked rhetorically, "Thank you for letting me stay last night Jayje but I better be getting home," Emily told her, smiling genuinely.

"Sure, any time Em," JJ replied, hugging the brunette lightly.

* * *

Emily slowly made her way into the apartment she shared with Harry, wondering if he was home or not, hoping he wasn't. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him it was just that she didn't know what type of mood he'd be in and if he'd be responsive to her apologies. Still though, another part hoped he was home, even if he was still angry with her because she'd become so attached to him that spending even a night away from him was almost torture for her.

Heading up to their bedroom she softly called out to him, "Harry? Are you home?"

When no answer came she continued up the stairs, leaving her go bag by the closet as she surveyed the room. There was no sign of Harrys coat or briefcase, telling Emily he wasn't home yet, something she had mixed feelings over. She quickly changed into jeans and a sweatshirt, wanting to get out of her go bag work clothes.

She made her way downstairs again towards the kitchen, stopping for a moment as se flashed back to the night before when Harry had pushed her into the bench and wall. A tendril of fear slithered through her body at the thought of Harry so angry but she quickly shook it off, she would not become scared of her fiancé for a few little shoves. Just as she'd opened the fridge to get herself a drink she heard the front door open and the unmistakable footfalls of Harry making his way through their apartment.

"Harry?" she called closing the fridge door again and walking out to the lounge room.

"Emily? Oh thank goodness!" Harry exclaimed, rushing towards the brunette and enveloping her in a hug, "I was so worried. I had no idea where you went last night and I regretted kicking you out straight away. I'm so sorry baby."

Emily was stunned for a moment before her arms came to wrap around his broad shoulders and she replied.

"It's okay, I'm okay Harry. I stayed at Jennifer's last night," she told him softly, pulling back from the hug but staying wrapped in his arms.

"About last night, I'm sorry for freaking out on you about the wedding last night," he apologised, "I was being selfish and not thinking about what you wanted but I promise from now on I'll be more considerate of what you want. I really am sorry, I love you," he told her, cupping her face lovingly as he pecked her on the lips.

"I love you too Harry," Emily replied smiling, "But I shouldn't have freaked out about moving up the wedding either. I want to marry you Harry…I don't care when."

"You really mean that baby? So you don't mind if we get married sooner rather than later?"

"Not one bit," Emily replied, gazing up at him lovingly.

"God I love you Emily," Harry whispered hugging her tighter to him.

"I love you too baby."

* * *

_AN: I meant to have this up last week but unfortunately I had no internet for like 4 days and then I went away for a couple of days after that and yeah. Sorry. It's a bit short, which I am sorry about but I think it's more of a filler chapter than anything so yeah. _

_I still haven't decided on what his job is yet but, it doesn't matter right at this point. Also, I wanted to show the more loving side of Harry too, which will probably feature a lot in the next couple of chapters. Harry isn't a complete douche you see, because he really does love Emily, he just has a problem with control. Anyway, you'll probably see more of the type of person he is soon, when he isn't being a control freak. _

_Hope you liked. Please review! LT :)_


	9. Positive Results

**Different Shades of the Same Colour  
**

**Chapter Nine –** **Positive Results**

* * *

Two weeks had passed and the wedding preparations were coming along quickly and smoothly, much to Emily's surprise. It was going to be a small intimate ceremony and the reception would be held at her mother's mansion. Emily and Harry were perfectly happy and content coming up to the wedding and couldn't wait to start their lives together.  
As happy and content as they were, Emily was starting to become worried. She had increasingly been getting sick over the last two weeks; dizziness, nausea and hot flushes were all wracking her body. Only the other day she'd spent half an hour on her knees in front of the toilet, throwing up her stomach contents. She wasn't the only one worried though, her team had noticed her ill pallor and Harry was even pestering her to see a doctor.  
That was why she was currently sitting in her local doctor's office awaiting her name to be called. She sat in a short, loose beige dress, with wedges, under the air conditioning, trying to cool off. She was feeling ridiculously hot even though her skin felt a normal temperature. She sighed for the fifth time that morning as another patient left the offices and headed on his way.  
"Emily Prentiss?" The receptionist/nurse called.  
Emily stood up instantly, almost bouncing from her seat. She strode towards the doctors office, just glad she was finally being seen. Upon entering the doctor's office she smiled nervously at her doctor and sat on the chair opposite the desk.  
"Hello Emily, what seems to be the problem today?" Doctor Fitzgibbon asked smiling at her.  
"Uh well, I've been vomiting and nauseas the past couple of weeks and I've been getting hot and cold flushes for weeks now. I thought it was early menopause but... I don't know anymore," Emily replied picking at her cuticles.  
"You're right; it could be any number of things. Now when did you last menstruate?" Doctor Fitzgibbon asked, looking curiously at Emily.  
"Um, two months ago maybe," Emily replied nervously, realising how much of a time lapse had happened.  
"Right, well I think a blood test is in order to see what's going on, don't you?" The redheaded doctor announced.

* * *

Emily walked out of the doctor's office, rubbing her arm where she'd had the needle. She bit her lip, anxiously thinking over the doctor's words. From all of her symptoms her doctor had said there was a good chance that she was pregnant. Pregnant, as in with a baby. A real honest to God, baby.  
The thought alone scared her to death though. It wasn't that she didn't want a child, she did more than anything, it was just she didn't know if she was ready. She didn't know if she and Harry were ready as a couple for a child, even though Harry had been talking about having a baby for months. The thought of having that connection with Harry for the rest of her life, even though she was marrying him, made her ridiculously nervous.

Still though she wasn't going to get ahead of herself because there was still a chance she wasn't pregnant. It would be silly to get too excited over something that may not be real. Still as she drove home she couldn't help the urge to stop at the first baby store she passed, smiling as she looked through the tons of clothes imagining her possible child.

* * *

It was the Monday before her wedding and as she sat down at her desk to start on her paperwork, her phone buzzed from her pocket. Fishing it out, she didn't recognise the number but answered it anyway. She was curious as to who was calling and thought maybe it had something to do with the wedding.

"Emily Prentiss," she answered trying to sound formal even as she felt the familiar swell of nausea in her stomach.

"Hello Ms. Prentiss, I'm Michelle McKenna a nurse from Metro Central General Practice. I have some test results here for you from your appointment with Doctor Fitzgibbon last week," the nurse Michelle replied in an overly bright voice for 8:30 in the morning.

"Oh yeah, um what's wrong with me?" Emily asked taking a deep breath as she tried to keep the bile from rising in her throat.

"Congratulations Ms. Prentiss, you're pregnant," the nurse told her happily.

"Thanks," Emily mumbled quickly, disconnecting and throwing the phone down as she bolted to the bathroom.

As she flung the cubicle door open she dropped to her knees and started throwing up. Her head pounded as leant against the cubicle wall, taking a moment to breathe before she started vomiting again. She'd been so caught up with vomiting that she hadn't noticed there was someone else in the bathroom as well until they knocked gently on the door.

"Emily? Are you okay in there?" a familiar yet not often heard voice asked.

"Jordan?" Emily asked when could successfully talk without the urge to throw up.

"Yeah," the other agent replied, her voice distant and curious.

Emily stood up, wiped her mouth with toilet paper and flushed. She opened the door and glanced at Jordan Todd standing beside the basins, watching her curiously.

"Are you okay?" the black woman asked again as Emily washed her mouth out and fixed her hair and clothes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's…it's morning sickness. I'm pregnant," Emily replied, turning to face Jordan as she spoke.

"Oh wow," she said looking a little bit shocked, "Well congratulations then, for the baby and the wedding too," the other agent told her, giving her a bright smile.

"Um thanks, it was good to see you again Jordan," Emily replied as they both exited the bathroom.

"You too Emily and, congratulations again," the dark skinned agent told her before walking in the opposite direction.

Emily watched her leave before taking a deep breath and walking back into the BAU bullpen. She saw Morgan, Reid and JJ all talking and wondered what they were discussing. As she sat down all three turned to look at her and despite not outright staring at her she could see their worried faces.

"What?" she sighed turning to face them.

"Are you okay Em?" JJ asked, obviously having been told about her rushed exit by Morgan and Reid.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the brunette mumbled giving them a half smile.

She wanted to tell them she was pregnant to stop them from worrying about her but she knew she should tell Harry first. It would be unfair of her to tell her team mates she was pregnant before her own fiancé and she knew Harry would be upset about it. Still though, she was finding it hard to not say anything as she saw the not quite convinced faces of her colleagues.

"Are you sure? You didn't look so hot when you rushed out of here before," Morgan asked.

"There's nothing wrong. I promise," Emily replied, smiling brightly hoping that they'd leave it for the day, not realising it'd be the first of many times she'd say that same phrase.

* * *

_AN: WOW! I'm really on a roll with this fic. I've never updated chapters so fast before. _

_So, I don't know how many of you saw this coming or saw the little hints in some of the last couple of chapters but yeah, I knocked her up. Haha. It was inevitable really; almost all of my stories involve one of the main characters getting pregnant. I'd like to know how many of you saw this coming so let me know! :)_

_I think the actual wedding will be in the next couple of chapters so that's something to look forward too. I do want some type of drama to unfold during the wedding though, so if you have any ideas again let me know._

_Oh and don't forget about the _**Profiler's Choice Awards **_ho__sted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 on the Chit Chat at Author's Corner forum._ _Nominate and vote guys! _

_That's about all I think. Please review! :) LT._


	10. Daddy to Be

**Different Shades of the Same Colour**

**Chapter Ten – Daddy to Be**

* * *

As Harry walked through the front door he could smell the lovely scent of spaghetti and meatballs. He frowned as he continued into the kitchen, it wasn't everyday he came home to find Emily cooking and he realised he quite liked the thought. Stopping in the threshold of the kitchen his frown turned into a smile as he saw Emily, in jeans and a tank top, stirring the meatballs and sauce. He watched for a few moments before Emily turned around, spying him in her peripherals.

"Hey baby," she greeted bounding to him and engulfing him in a hug.

He hugged her back, loving the feel of having her in his arms. She pulled back and gave him a peck on the lips before directing him to sit at the bench.

"Well that was a nice welcome," Harry joked, as he stripped of his suit jacket and sat on the bar stool.

Emily smiled before speaking, "You deserve it. Now, dinners almost ready so just sit there and relax okay?"

"Sure," Harry easily agreed, as Emily fixed him some scotch.

"How was your day?" Emily asked as she went back to cooking, biting her lip nervously. She didn't know why she was nervous; she knew Harry would be ecstatic that she was pregnant. She had nothing to worry about though, he wouldn't run off and leave her, and in fact he wanted a child even more than she did.

"It was fine," he replied, taking a sip of his scotch, "The Henderson case is slow going but I think a trial date will be set for a week after we get back from our honeymoon," he told her, watching as she served up the spaghetti and meatballs onto plates.

"That's good," Emily replied absent-mindedly.

Harry watched her for a moment, noticing how distracted and nervous she seemed. He hoped she wasn't getting cold feet about the wedding because he loved her so much that he wouldn't know what to do with himself if she didn't want to go through with the wedding. Standing he made his way around the bench and stood behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, stilling her movements.

"What's up baby? I can tell something's on your mind," he whispered in her ear, his chin resting on her shoulder.

Emily took a deep breath, setting the serving spoon down as she turned in his arms. She smiled nervously as she draped her own arms over his shoulders, clasping her hands together behind his neck.

"You're right something is on my mind… I wasn't going to tell you like this," he mumbled nervously, "I wanted it to be special but I suppose this is good too."

"What's going on baby? What do you need to tell me?" Harry asked curiously, mulling over her words trying to figure out what she was talking.

"I'm pregnant, Harry," Emily sighed happily, "We're going to have a baby."

"Are you serious Emily? We're having a baby?" Harry asked excitedly. Emily nodded her head yes as Harry hugged her tighter, pulling her up off the ground and swinging her around slightly. "That's wonderful!" he told her once he'd put her back on the ground again.

As soon as he'd set her down on her feet his hands were covering her still flat stomach tenderly. He bent down so his head was level with her tummy and gently kissed it as she looked down at him grinning.

"Hello baby, it's your daddy here," he cooed, "I love you so much already. You're going to be the most spoilt little girl in the world."

"Little girl?" Emily asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, girl. She's going to be a little princess and she's going to look just like you too," Harry replied as he straightened up and hugged her tight against him.

Emily smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him back. They stayed in the embrace for a moment more, savouring the feeling of being in each others arms. Harry pulled back after a moment and stared at Emily, taking in her appearance.

"What?" Emily asked, confused by his appraisal.

"How far along are you?" he asked, keeping a hold of her waist.

"Um, I'm not sure, it'll be too early to tell," Emily replied, suddenly try to figure out a timeline, "It will be less than eight weeks though."

"Wow," Harry whispered, staring happily at Emily.

"Yeah."

"When do you want to tell people?" Harry asked suddenly, surprising Emily. The brunette's feelings were mixed on the subject; on one hand she wanted to wait until close to the second trimester to tell anyone because of her age. Whereas, she couldn't wait to tell her friends, even though she knew Penelope wouldn't be completely thrilled. Her silent musing however had given Harry the wrong impression, his face and posture stiffening the longer she stayed silent.

"Do you not want to tell people about the baby?" he asked his voice deadly quiet.

"What? Oh Harry no, no that's not it. Of course I want to tell people," she told him quickly, hoping to abate his fears, "I just…think it'll be better if we don't tell anyone until the end of the first trimester, you know? There're a lot of risks considering my age," Emily continued softly, trying not to let her worry show.

"Of course baby, I didn't even think," Harry replied gently squeezing her sides, "Nothing will happen though, okay. Our baby will be fine."

"I know," she whispered, loving this caring and gentle side of her fiancé.

"Maybe you should tell your boss though," Harry suggested, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in the field too much now that you're pregnant though. We wouldn't want you to over-exert yourself or stress too much, would we," Harry told her, as Emily thought over what he'd said.

"I'll talk to Hotch tomorrow," Emily told him, knowing what he was saying made sense. She didn't want to put any extra risk on the baby, considering the pregnancy was already high risk. She'd never forgive herself if anything happened to this baby, even though she'd doubted wether she and Harry were ready for a child, she still loved the baby inside her with everything she had.

"Good," Harry said happily, "God I love you Emily."

"I love you too," Emily replied, pulling him in to a loving kiss.

* * *

_AN: So, this took me a little longer simply because I only had one review last chapter and it was a bit of a blow to my self confidence in this story. I'm not really sure what happened with the last chapter but even if it was horrible I'd like to know. Any type of review is better than none, for me at least._

_Anyway, this chapter is a little short and basically a filler. I needed Emily to tell Harry and I also wanted Harry to try to start to exert some control over Emily's work. Hence, suggesting she stop doing field work. _

_I hope you liked. Please review. :) LT._


	11. Relax and Prepare, Part 1

**Different Shades of the Same Colour**

**Chapter 11 – Relax and Prepare, Part 1**

* * *

'_Love is blind, and it will take over your mind__  
__What you think is love, is truly not__  
__You need to elevate and find'_

– _Love is Blind, Eve_

* * *

It was the day before the wedding and Emily was nervous. She'd never been more nervous about anything in her life; she longed for a glass of whisky or vodka to calm her nerves but she knew she couldn't. So instead she settled for a nice long, hot bath to settle her pre-wedding jitters.

The apartment was completely empty, except for herself and she savoured the silence. Harry had gone out, to a stag night with his friends, then to a hotel for the night. He was all about tradition and that included not seeing the bride the day before the wedding. Emily wasn't much for tradition but they weren't marrying in a church, upon Emily's insistence, so they compromised.

After being in the bath for just over an hour and starting to prune, Emily had finally decided to get out of the bath. She quickly dried off and put on her underwear before stopping in front of their full length mirror. She looked at herself curiously, her gaze mostly focused on her stomach. It was still flat and taut; there was no signs yet that she had a baby growing inside her. The only things that had remotely gotten bigger were her breasts, something Harry already seemed to appreciate. It didn't matter though, with her hands resting on her flat stomach, she imagined what she'd look like pregnant. It wasn't something she imagined often, merely because there'd never been a real chance for her to have a family before.

Finally tiredness started to set in and quickly dressed in her pyjamas which consisted of tiny cotton shorts and a tank top. She made her way to bed, missing the comfort and security of Harry beside her and wondering what he was up to. She hoped he was behaving himself but it was his stag night and she wasn't expecting much. Just that he'd make it to the altar.

Lying in their big bed by herself she fiddled with her engagement ring, not able to fall asleep. As much as she liked the quiet she felt ridiculously alone in the big apartment. She knew it was her own fault though because she could have gone out and relaxed with the team, except that she wasn't really close to the team anymore. Sure JJ was her maid of honour but other than that she didn't have much interaction with her team outside of work.

She knew it was because Harry didn't like them and the team didn't like Harry but he hadn't introduced her to any of his friends either. She was starting to realise how truly friendless she was but it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She'd spent more than half her life alone and without many friends so she wasn't that worried. Plus it wouldn't be too bad if she had Harry and the baby she thought.

Looking at the clock she saw it was 12 o'clock and knew she had to be up in less than 10 hours. Deepening her breathing to help her relax she rested a hand on her stomach, thinking about the baby. With thoughts of the baby safely inside her and of a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes, Emily finally drifted off to sleep.

As the sun peeked in through the gauzy maroon curtains Emily stirred in her bed. Opening her eyes slowly she thought she was imagining the hard knocks on her front door. Sitting up slowly she tried to quell the unfortunate feeling of nausea in her stomach, knowing the morning sickness was starting. She fixed her hair a little before making her way downstairs and to the door, hoping whoever was knocking had a good reason to be. Opening the door somewhat roughly, Emily was almost surprised to find JJ on the other side.

"Morning Emily," JJ greeted, smiling too brightly for seven in the morning.

"Hey Jayje," Emily mumbled gesturing the blonde inside.

"Did you just wake up Em?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah," Emily replied, sitting at the kitchen bench, resting her head on folded arms. She looked exhausted, which worried the blonde a little. Emily always looked completely put together, so to see her like this was disconcerting for the blonde.

"Do you want me to put some coffee on?" JJ asked, already heading for the coffee machine.

"Um no, its fine," the brunette replied, then upon seeing JJ's confused look, continued, "If I start drinking it now, I'll be jittery all day," Emily explained.  
JJ just nodded in acceptance as she sat down beside Emily. She turned to look at the brunette, studying her carefully as they sat in silence.

"Are you nervous?" JJ asked after a moment.

"A little...not really," Emily chuckled, looking back over at JJ, "It feels right you know? Like I was always meant to be with Harry," Emily tried to explain, a happy smile adorning her features.

"Yeah," JJ said before changing the subject, "So, do you want to start getting ready now?" she asked trying to fake excitement. She didn't completely support Emily marrying Harry anymore, not after she'd seen that bruise on Emily's back the other week. She was starting to think that maybe Penelope had been right all along and there was something weird about Emily and her relationship with Harry.

"It's still early Jayje," Emily started, "do you think maybe we could just relax for a little while?" Emily asked as she felt the familiar feeling of nausea swell in her stomach.

"Sure, whatever you want Em. You're the bride after all!" JJ agreed, noticing how her friend seemed to turn pale instantaneously.

Emily nodded her head at her friend as she stood from her seat on the bar stool. She felt bile rise in her throat and before JJ could even ask what was wrong she was running for the bathroom. Emily made it just in time, collapsing in front of the toilet to throw up her dinner from the night before. JJ hovered behind her, holding her hair back from her face and rubbing a soothing hand over her back.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked once Emily was finished, even more worried than she had been before.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Emily replied huskily, "I guess it's just nerves," the brunette lied.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked just to make sure.

"Yes JJ. I'm fine," Emily replied, finding it hard not to let the blonde know that she was actually experiencing morning sickness and she wasn't really ill.

"If you insist," JJ said watching her brunette friend carefully, "How about I make us breakfast? I'm starving," the blonde suggested as the two women headed back into the kitchen.

"I think that, is a wonderful idea," Emily replied, just as her stomach growled in hunger.

* * *

_AN: So, chapter 11 was written fairly fast again. Thanks to all my reviewers who got me motivated to write! It's much appreciated._

_I've made a new system up regarding my fics. I've decided to update this story and One Mistake alternately and with the way I've been pumping chapters out for each fic, there should only be a few days between updates. Now, I'm not sure how long either fic will be but I want to finish both of them by Christmas, at least. Different Shades is looking to be an epic (the first one I've ever written!) and One Mistake is looking fairly long too, although significantly shorter than Different Shades. This system should work for as long as I'm able to write chapters like I have been recently, so keep looking out for new updates! :)_

_Anyway, this is a two part chapter thing-y, so Part 2 should be up fairly soon. I hope you enjoyed! Please review. LT. :)_


	12. The Reception, Part 2

**Different Shades of the Same Colour**

**Chapter 12 - The Reception, Part 2 **

* * *

They were in the limousine on their way to the reception and they were all over each other. Harry's hands were constantly straying to her stomach, just resting there contentedly. Emily didn't mind though, her own hands often flitted to her stomach too.  
Halfway to the reception and Harry starting kissing along her neck, his hands gripping her hips. She leaned into the kisses until he turned her around to sit on his lap, kissing her more forcefully on the mouth. Emily pulled away shortly after, knowing what he wanted but not willing to have a quickie in the backseat of a limo.  
"Harry stop, we can't," she told him as she tried to ease herself off of him.  
His demeanour changed in a split second, from aroused to angry. He gripped her hips tightly, and Emily knew they'd leave a mark. She tried to push his hands away and remove herself from his lap when his hand collided roughly with her cheek.  
"Do not tell me what I can and can't do, do you hear me," he growled angrily, pushing her roughly off his lap.  
Emily sat in stunned silence beside her husband, a hand pressed against the left side of her face. Tears pricked at her eyes but she wasn't about to let them fall, not in front of Harry at least. She moved as far away from Harry as she possibly could while still sitting on the seat, trying to ignore Harry while he ignored her.  
They travelled the rest of the way in silence, not once looking or speaking to each other. Harry felt horribly guilty for what he'd done and ashamed; it was their wedding day and he'd gone and hit her. It disgusted him that he'd gone and hurt her like that, his mother had always told him never to hit a woman and yet that's what he'd done.  
He'd grown up in a home full of morals and values, where a man never laid a hand on a woman. However he'd grown up with his father teaching him that as a man, his wife was to obey and please him, that as the husband he knew what was best for his wife no matter what. It was the little things like that, that remained with him now that he was married to Emily. He loved her so very much that he'd do whatever it took to be a good husband to her now, even if that meant ignoring his most recent indiscretion.  
He couldn't hit her again, not only had he been taught better but the thrill of hitting her was too much. The power trip it had given him was all consuming and he just didn't like the loss of control it granted him. He didn't ever want to lose control with Emily, physically or sexually, like he had just then or months ago.  
The limo finally pulled up at the reception party and Harry turned to Emily, gently grabbing hold of her left hand and kissing it softly. Emily turned to him, uncertainty and hurt in her eyes, chewing at her bottom lip. Harry sighed sadly before leaning forward to kiss her cheek, pretending not to notice how she'd flinched.  
"I'm so so sorry Emily. I was just so frustrated and antsy about the wedding. I shouldn't have done that to you though, I was taught better. I love you," Harry told her softly, hoping she'd forgive him.  
"Don't you ever do that to me again. Do you understand Harry? I forgave you for crossing the line once but third strike and you're out," she told him sternly, even if she wasn't so much as angry as he was hurt.  
"I know baby, it'll never happen again," he told her sincerely, truly meaning the words he spoke.  
He took her hand in his and gently led her from the limo. They stood for a moment and fixed her dress and his suit before heading for the ballroom their reception was being held in. As they got closer to the ballroom Harry stopped them, making sure there was no one else around before he started to speak.  
"Emily, you need to clean yourself up a bit. You look like you've been crying and your cheek is reddening," Harry told her, concern washing over his handsome features.  
"I wonder why that would be," Emily mumbled under her breath as she nodded and turned from Harry to go to the bathroom.  
"What was that Em?" Harry asked turning to look at her.  
"Nothing honey. Just tell them they'll have to wait a little bit longer because the bride has to freshen up," she joked, keeping her voice light in the hopes that he wouldn't notice how weird she really felt.  
He chuckled lightly at the joke she attempted to make but he knew her and he knew she was feeling weird about what had happened in the limo. He just nodded his head as she went to the bathroom. Several minutes later and Emily returned her face perfectly calm and fresh like nothing had happened.  
Harry quickly took her hand and led them to the ballroom they'd acquired for the reception. They entered the ballroom together to much applause as their family and friends greeted them happily. The couple made their way to the bridal table, taking their seats at the centre of the table. Beside them their maid of honour and best man, respectively, sat.

Emily sat quietly between Harry and JJ, not really focused on what was going on around her. It wasn't until JJ lightly elbowed her in the ribs that she was brought back to the real world. Glancing at JJ she frowned slightly at the blondes own frown, wondering what JJ could possibly be worried about.

"What?" she whispered to blonde beside her

"Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it," JJ replied, her brows furrowed curiously.

"Of course I'm fine Jayje, just a bit overwhelmed. It is my wedding day after all," Emily replied, hoping to convince her friend easily.

JJ looked dubious for a moment, like she didn't truly believe Emily but nodded her head in acceptance after a minute. She could tell something was off with her friend but she just couldn't place what. Looking out over the reception she caught Garcia's eyes watching Emily too. She stood up and quickly made her way over to the other blonde, gesturing for her to follow her as she continued to walk.

"Pen, I really need your help with something," JJ continued when Garcia didn't move from her seat.

"Oh of course," the other blonde replied, "Just a minute please," she said to Kevin who was beside her.

Getting up she hurried after JJ as the other blonde practically sprinted to an empty corner. Garcia quickly caught up with the faster blonde and looked at her curiously, not really sure what was going on.

"You remember what we were talking about a few weeks ago Pen?" JJ asked cryptically, looking around her suspiciously.

"Sure…about the, _plan_?" the techie clarified.

"Yeah, I think we should start the first part," JJ said as she smiled at Will who was waving at her from his seat.

"Alright, if you're sure," Garcia replied as she and JJ parted ways; she back to Kevin and JJ heading over to Will.

* * *

_AN: Alright, long time no update but here it is. Sorry for the long wait. I've had writer's block and well, I've been ridiculously obsessed with Once Upon A Time and Tumblr at the moment too! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it. The ending feels a bit odd to me but I wasn't really sure how else to end it. _

_Please review! :) LT._


End file.
